Beer Pong
by ChocoQueen
Summary: John gets Rodney to play beer pong with him and they both get very drunk...


Beer Pong Atlantis Style

Author's Note: I know that the rules John tells Rodney for Beer Pong are not the right rules, but that is because John is lying to Rodney…

John walked into Rodney's lab carrying a plate of the scientist's favorite cookies and even a couple of brownies. Rodney looked up when he heard the door open and knew right away that John wanted something from him.

"What do you want Sheppard? Can't you see that I'm busy?" Rodney said quickly, a little annoyed with John.

"What do you mean 'what do I want?' I just wanted to make sure you ate something so you don't go into shock," John replied innocently.

"Oh, and you just happened to pick up my favorite cookie from the kitchen. Why don't I believe you?"

"Can't I just look after one of my team members and make sure he's okay?"

"You, no. You always have some hidden agenda or motive. You know I am right Sheppard."

John looked at Rodney, sighed, and relented.

"Fine. You're right. I wanted to come here and get you to come play beer pong. Zelenka managed to sneak a decent beer pong table onto the Daedalus and is letting me use it as a way to keep me quiet."

"Beer pong? Really? You want me to leave my important work that just might save your ass one of these days so that I can play beer pong with you? Have you completely lost it? Besides, I don't even know how to play" Rodney snarked at him.

"I can teach you," John answered, sounding both hopeful and a little bit cocky all at the same time.

Rodney looked at John, saw the hopeful sparkle in his eyes and sighed. He knew he had just lost the battle.

"Fine, but one plate of cookies doesn't cut it. You owe me a lot more," Rodney said, getting up from his workstation.

"Great!" John exclaimed, all but jumping up and down.

Together they headed to the transporter where Rodney saw John select an unpopulated section of the city. When they got there, Rodney saw that John had already gotten everything in the room ready and waiting for their arrival, as if he had known that Rodney was going to agree to play the game with him. Rodney watched John fill red cups with what passed for beer on Atlantis and arrange them into two triangles on the table.

"Now," John started, "the point of the game is to throw or bounce the ping pong ball into a cup on the other person's side. If you get the ball into the cup, they have to drink the beer in that cup and then set the cup aside."

"What happens if I miss?" Rodney asked.

"If you miss, you have to fill a separate cup that you have and drink that beer. Either way, after your turn, the other person, that will be me in this case, gets to take their turn."

"So who wins?"

"The winner is the person that manages to get their opponent to drink all the cups of beer on their half of the table first."

"Sounds simple enough," Rodney said.

They decided who was going to get what end of the table and then went to stand behind their cups. John allowed Rodney to go first. Rodney managed to make it into the cup closest to him. John, while a little surprised, was happy for Rodney and happily drank the beer in the cup. Then it was John's turn. He made the shot and Rodney drank the beer in the cup. Then Rodney went, missing this time. Rodney filled his spare cup and drank the liquid, a little mad at himself for missing. Back and forth they went, but in the end, John won the game.

Since Rodney couldn't stand loosing to John, he made John refill the cups and play another round. John filled the cups, as Rodney wanted, not that he would have complained anyway. However, John seemed to loose his luck. Rodney, even though he was getting buzzed, was making more and more of his shots, while John seemed to be doing a little worse than in the last game. Rodney ended up barely winning the game. Rodney, pleased with himself, wanted to play one more game, and John refilled the cups for the third time. Rodney ended up winning the third game as well.

By the time the game ended, John was pretty drunk since he had to drink all the beer in his cups as well as several extras. Rodney noticed that John was swaying and went over to his side of the table to help John stand and not tip over. He was trying to convince John that they should go put John to bed when John leaned in and kissed Rodney on the lips.

Rodney thought at first that he was just fantasizing again, but the moment John's tongue was in his mouth and he could not only taste the beer, but feel the warmth as well, he knew it was all actually happening. However, Rodney didn't know what to do. He wasn't able to decide if he should stop the kiss or allow John to keep going. Before he could make up his mind, John made it up for him. John's hands found Rodney's zipper and were inside his boxers stroking Rodney's cock in a flash. Rodney, unable to resist, groaned and thrust towards John's hand. John moaned right back into Rodney's mouth. Rodney moved his hands to John's side and started lifting his shirt. When he reached John's neck, he quickly broke the kiss and pulled the shirt off wanting to get back to kissing John. John moved his hands away from Rodney's cock, eliciting a groan from him, and removed Rodney's pants. He then slowly traced his hand over Rodney's erection on his way back up to pull down Rodney's boxers.

Rodney moaned yet again and then proceeded to help John out of his pants and boxers as well. Their hands started running rampantly all over each other's body. They slowly started making their way to an empty part of the room. They managed to lie down on the floor with John on top without breaking their intense kiss. John's fingers slowly circled Rodney's hole, teasing him and eliciting many, many more moans and groans from the man beneath him. He slowly inserted the tip of his middle finger into Rodney, starting to stretch him and prepare him for John's cock. Rodney groaned and moved towards the finger, plunging John's finger deeper inside him. John found that Rodney was surprisingly relaxed and pretty well stretched already. John pulled his finger most of the way out and inserted three fingers on his next pass.

Rodney found himself unable to do anything but hold onto John and go along for the ride. He was in complete ecstasy. The feel of John's fingers inside of him was better than anything he could have ever imagined. It was way better than all the fantasies he had ever had about John put together. Rodney was brought to a whole new level of pleasure and ecstasy when John removed his fingers and inserted his long cock into him instead. He didn't even care about the slight burn that followed due to the lack of lubrication. He was surprised that he was able to match pace with John and keep up with the rhythm.

After replacing his fingers with his cock, he wormed his way in-between their bodies to take hold of Rodney's cock once more. He moved his hand up and down Rodney's cock in pace with the motion of his body and his cock moving inside of Rodney. He felt himself reaching apex and he started moving faster and harder, causing Rodney to arch upwards and moan in pleasure. Under John's intense rhythm, they both managed to climax at the same time, with John coming inside of Rodney and Rodney sending his sperm flying onto both of them. John pulled out of Rodney slowly, not wanting to leave the warmth and the feeling that he got from being inside of him. They managed to mildly clean themselves up before falling asleep right there on the floor.

John was the first one to wake up the next morning, with one killer headache. He grabbed his head with his hands and groaned in pain. As he was rubbing his head, he opened his eyes and looked down. He noticed that not only was he completely naked, but there was an arm over his thigh. He tried to think through the headache to what he had done the night before, but the last thing that he could remember was playing beer pong with Rodney and winning the first round.

John feared that the worst might have happened. He was afraid that he had become drunk enough to act on all of his fantasies involving one especially snarky scientist, taking advantage of the situation and of Rodney. He turned and looked to see if he could find to whom the arm belonged to. Sure enough, to his dismay, John saw that Rodney was sleeping next to him, naked as well. John got up slowly and as quietly as he could, he gathered his belongings and left the room.

Rodney awoke and found himself achy, naked, and surprisingly alone. John was nowhere to be seen. _He was probably ashamed at waking up next to me_ Rodney thought to himself as he got up and got dressed. He headed for his room so that he could shower and put on some clean clothes.

During lunch that day, John pretended nothing had happened between them. He sat with the team and talked and ate as he would on any other day. Rodney was bothered by this, but decided not to say anything at that moment. He knew the military had strict regulations against those kinds of acts and situations. However, he still wanted to talk to John about what had happened and how he felt. He decided to catch John alone somewhere and force him to talk about it. Rodney knew that John always worked out each day at the same time and knew that he could catch him in his room when he went there to take a shower after his work out.

Rodney hid in John's room and waited there for him. When John came in, Rodney locked the door, preventing John from escaping.

"Rodney? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to you about what happened yesterday."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing happened, we just played a friendly game of beer pong and that was it."

"John, shut up. We both know that that's not the truth."

John grabbed his head, "Oh god, Rodney. I know I know. I'm sorry. I never meant for that to happen. I just got so drunk that I started acting out my fantasies. I never meant to drag you into them."

"Your fantasies?" Rodney squeaked. "You're fantasies? More like my fantasies."

"Rodney what are you talking about?"

"Colonel, incase you haven't noticed, I've been flirting with you for a while. I've wanted to fuck you senseless since I met you."

"Really?" John beamed. "You have no idea how happy that makes me. I love you Rodney."

"I love you to John."

They spent that night making love over and over again. In the morning, they talked about how to keep it a secret for now to ensure that John wouldn't be fired. However, they did agree that Elizabeth should know so that she could help them out when necessary. Elizabeth was happy for them and glad that they had found each other.

The End… For now.


End file.
